Following the Devil
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Naruto is a small abused orphan boy. One day Madara finds him and offers him a home. Naruto become his faitful follower and assasin. When Madara gather more followers he calls the Akatsuki, Madara isn't what he seems.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

He ran. That's all he really good at, running. They say a birthday is something to look forward to, to be happy about, and to celebrate. But too little Naruto Uzumaki, he's birthday was always hell. People would come and beat him up, call him names, curse at him, and ignore him. For Naruto, his birthday was the most miserable time of the year. The only one who took notice and even gives him a small gift was Hokage-jiji.

Today was hard, an angry mob of male drunken villagers were chasing him out of the village again. Once again Hokage-jiji would have to order some ANBU to go find him and pick him up and calm down the mob. No, no ANBU came to his rescue. He tripped of a small rock. They all surrounded and started yelling, "Monster! How could you kill all those innocent people?!"

"Die, demon!"

"Now we can finally finish what Yondaime-sama started!"

The mob hit him with anything from fists to empty sake bottles. Then Naruto noticed that drunks in chuunin vests had joined the mob. '_Crap, they always hit a lot harder and have knives and…' _After ten minutes the usually sunny little blonde was lying in a pool of his own blood. What made it worse was that they screamed insults at him the entire time. He cried. Oh how he cried, he hated all the villagers. He was just 5 years old; he did not know any better. He closed his eyes, letting darkness take over him.

A shadow appeared over him, a man in black and red samurai looking armor stared at him. His long black messy hair blowing in the midnight wind. His red Sharingan eyes fixated upon the small boy. He brushed a piece of his hair where he parted it over his left eye to get a better look. This man's name was Madara Uchiha.

Madara smirked._ Yes, this boy is the jinchurikki for my old friend the Kyuubi. Naruto Uzumaki, eh?' _He thought. The eternal Uchihalooked down at the poor beaten boy. Madara felt a twinge of pity in his stomach. The, an idea had some into mind. Yes, this boy could be of some use to him. He picked up the small boy. Madara's eyes widened a little when he saw Naruto's wound already closing and healing. He smirked.

Naruto's eyes open slowly when he saw Madara. He jumped a little in his arms and meekly asked, "W-who are y-you? P-please don't h-h-hurt me."

"Do not worry Naruto, I will not hurt you. You may call me Madara-sama." He replied. "Follow me if you wish to have a home," he said.

He let Naruto down and turned around, walking slowly away. He did not understand. This stranger had asked him to follow him if he wanted a home. He looked behind him and saw Konoha. He felt a pang of hate for that village. He wanted revenge.

"Oh yes Naruto, if you want revenge on that village like I do, that is another thing to follow for." Madara just said.

Naruto looked at Madara, a voice he never heard of said **"Follow him kit. Follow Madara Uchiha.**"

Kit…where did that come from. Oh well. Naruto stood up, and smiled happily following Madara. Madara smirked, all according to plan. Naruto bowed a little and followed next to Madara, his hand in his. Smiling into the darkness of the forest, unknowing he had just followed the devil.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

Two years have passed since Naruto left Konoha to follow Madara Uchiha wherever he goes. Naruto was wearing a new crimson and black kimono. It had an orange fox with nine tails on it. To represent Kyuubi, Madara always told him. During the first week Naruto had become a servant to Madara, he told him of the Kyuubi; why the villagers hated him so. Madara took him on as his apprentice. Madara also was teaching the boy how to control his red chakra. He was quite a skilled shinobi for a seven-year old. Madara had told him he had many enemies and Naruto gladly killed them for Madara. Soon Naruto became Madara's own little assassin.

"Madara-sama, where are we going today?" Naruto asked, munching on some dangos. Madara smiled at the boy. "We are going to my base full of my other followers, so we can discuss have our revenge on the village." Madara replied.

"Aye milord. Naruto understands." He sighed. "Who are they?"

"They will be S-rank criminal shinobis with plenty of talent. One of them is my nephew. They will be dangerous so stand close to me at all times.

"Yes master."

Naruto looked in awe at this base. Madara called his followers the "Akatsuki". He clanged to Madara's leg as they walked over to the meeting room. Inside were a bunch of shinobi men and one blue hair lady sitting around a table.

"Welcome back Madara-sama," said a man with fiery orange hair ripple gray eyes and a lot of ear and facial piercings. All the member of this group was wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. Madara nodded and took his seat. Naruto stood next to him.

"Hey Madara, who's the kid?" asked a man with dark blue hair, blue skin and marking that looked like gills. He had sharp teeth and looked a lot like a shark. He also had a big sword wrapped in wrappings. Naruto flinched on how scary he was.

"He's my apprentice…" Madara simply answered. "This is Naruto; the Kyuubi jinchurikki"

"Wow Madara-sama, you already have a jinchurikki and your apprentice too, yeah!" said a mean with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail. He had bit of bang covering his right eye. He reminded Naruto of that girl Ino.

"He's really cute," the blue-haired woman smiled sweetly.

"Yes, a fine body," said a man with pastel white skin and long black hair. That made Naruto shudder.

Naruto bowed and said politely, "Hello, it is pleasure to meet you all,"

All of the members bowed a little too. Madara got things started with the meeting. Naruto listened because he knew he played the biggest role of all. They talked about jinchurikki and where they were now. Who were they, and such. Madara order pairings of all his followers. Naruto eventually learned all of their names and heard who was going to look with whom: Kisame and Itachi, Deidara and Sasori, Kakazu and Hiden, Zetsu and newcomer Tobi, and 2nd in commander of this organization Pein and Konan. An old man named Orochimaru went off alone.

Madara dismissed them all after which jinchurikki they were assigned to. Madara and Naruto were the last two to leave. Naruto looked up at his master and asked, "Madara-sama, why do you need all those fools?"

"I only need them because they are the pawns in my master plan. They will capture all the jinchurikki for me. I've have given false promises to those idiots. Soon, probably they will be wiped out by shinobi of the leaf I suppose." He smirked. "And like in the game of chess, the king must sacrifice his pawns to win the game."

Naruto nodded and smirked. Followed after Madara soon after to the mess hall for lunch.

ANBU Kakashi and his team were hot on the trail of Madara Uchiha. Suspected to help Itachi Uchiha murder their clan. All except for Sasuke. Madara was also suspected for many other unspeakable crimes, especially the kidnapping of Naruto Uzumaki. That made Kakashi's blood boil; the son of his now dead teacher, the 4th Hokage was in the hands of a monster.

Kakashi signaled a stop and pointed to a small blonde boy walking next to Madara Uchiha. It had to have been Naruto right there. The ANBU suddenly jumped in front of their path. Madara and Naruto stared coldly at them all. Madara smirked and said softly, "Naruto…kill…"

Suddenly an enormous amount of red fox chakra busted out of Naruto. It surrounded and gave him strength. Kakashi stared in awe. Naruto's fingernail grew shark and long like claws, his teeth became pointed fangs, his hair stood up on end, and his eyes changed from bright blue to red with black slits for pupils. He roared a beast-like roar and ran a superfast pace toward Kakashi's teammates.

Before any of Kakashi's teammates could make one hand sign or perform any jutsu, or even take out a skuriken or kunai, Naruto jumped them slashed them with his claws. All of them dead in merely 5 minutes. Naruto turned his attention toward Kakashi, ready to strike, but heard a soft voice say, "Naruto, enough. Let this one go. I think he get the point. He will tell his Hokage that this is only a mere tiny portion on whir I am going to do to that village."

Naruto nodded and like a dog going to his master, Naruto transformed back to normal and ran towards Madara. Bowing and sending Kakashi a death glare. Kakashi afraid he disappeared in a puff smoke. Running back his village, under his mask, crying.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

Madara had soon decided to see an old friend and spy of his. He once lived the leaf village, but was currently working for Orochimaru. It took Madara only a few days to pinpoint his location. They were soon heading for the land of Thunder. Madara was a bit worried, Naruto was acting strange. He barely was talking or asking annoying questions. Annoyed, Madara asked his young apprentice, "Naruto, what is wrong? You are not acting like yourself."

"Huh…? Oh sorry Madara-sama. I was just thinking…" Naruto replied quickly, like he was in a daze.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing…"

"Naruto, as your master and guardian, I demand you tell me at once!"

"…"

"NARUTO!!!"

"I was just thinking about home that's all…"

Madara stared at him as they continued their way. "Do not tell me you are homesick, after two years serving me."

"No! It's just I have not been there for a while. I sort of had acquaintances who actually played with me. Then there's that shy pretty girl Hinata Hyuuga. I'm also worried about Hokage-jiji and Iruka-sensei. I kinda miss them."

Madara was silent. Then he said, "Naruto, do not forget my those kids were just your acquaintances; why you cannot be with that Hyuuga girl; why the 3rd Hokage could not simply adopt you and take care of you; or why Iruka would never let you have a break."

Then, Naruto was silent. The boy was thinking, and remembering. He sighed and nodded at Madara. "Forgive me Madara-sama….my head was in the clouds. You are right and I am wrong. That is why you are the master, and I am the loyal weapon."

Madara smirked, "Well said…"

When the duo finally arrived in the land of Thunder Madara immediately started asking the shady locals. A shady old woman had told them she saw a young teenager with glasses was over at the bar. Madara thanked the woman with money and headed off to a shady run-down bar. Entering slowly  
many drunken and suspicious men and women were there. Madara smirked when he saw a teenage boy with silver hair pilled into a pony-tail and was wearing glasses.

"Kabuto…" he said softly.

The teenager looked at the two and smirked at Madara,"Well, well, Madara Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. It's been a while."

"Yes it has. You have the 'thing' I requested 4 months ago?"

"I had to torture, bribe, seduce, and kill, but I got it." Kabuto smiled. He went into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small tattered piece of paper. He handed it to Madara. Madara unfolded it and smiled, on the small piece of paper was a pattern of 3 black dots swirling around in a circle. "One curse mark; Orochimaru is using this on talented shinobi orphans. I think he's planning to use this on your nephew Itachi, or at least your other nephew Sasuke." He said quietly.

"So, Orochimaru wants Uchiha power eh? Sasuke is a smart and sly boy; I'm sure he'll play Orochimaru into his hands and use him like I did. Orochimaru can still be quite useful for a power-greedy old fool." Madara smirked and handed the paper to Naruto. Naruto looked at it with a puzzled expression. "Kabuto, you will continue to be Orochimaru faithful lapdog. You will bring me monthly reports to my Akatsuki agents. You have done well."

"My only interest is to serve the noble Madara Uchiha." Kabuto bowed slightly.

"Very good…" Madara said. Madara soon turned around and signaled Naruto to leave with him. Naruto bowed a Kabuto and walked after Madara.

Kabuto smirked at Naruto as he left the bar, "Poor kid, he has no idea who Madara truly is. He can be quite the monster. Well, I guess he'll have to find out sooner or later." He said to himself quietly. Then he returned to his drink.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

"I understand Kakashi, I accept your ANBU dismissal slip," the 3rd Hokage said, signing his signature on a slip of paper. Kakashi bowed his head and handed in his ANBU mask. After the incident with Naruto killing his teammates, Kakashi swore to find the boy and bring him home safely. Madara had probably had said such lies to the seven year old. Kakashi was surprised and scared to see all that power and chakra in that small boy. He'd pose a true threat.

Once again, ANBU ROOT had disobeyed the 3rd's orders to not make Naruto a missing nin, for he was to young to be a ninja. Madara didn't see it that way though. Kakashi was worried about Naruto. Madara Uchiha was turning the boy into his monstrous weapon. No doubt he'd use Naruto to destroy Konoha. Jiraiya had visited not too long ago and informed Kakashi about Madara and his organization, Akatsuki.

No one knew Madara's true motives but they both had a pretty good guess. Madara after all, despised Konoha after he fought the 1st Hokage and the Uchiha clan kicked him out. No doubt he wanted revenge. But then there's another mystery, why kill the Uchiha clan? Why only leave Sasuke and Itachi? Why have them turned against each other? Why Sasuke for that matter.

Kakashi had heard from Iruka that Sasuke Uchiha was the best and brightest in his class. No one could oppose him. Perhaps Madara wanted this child prodigy to become cold-hearted and full of hatred. That sounds like Madara Uchiha. Then there's another important question, why Naruto? Kakashi's mind was hurting from all these question and all this thinking_. 'Time for a reading break'_ he thought.

Naruto had soon become his normal self again. They were heading out to the Suna village in the land of Wind. Naruto was complaining how hot and sandy it was out here. Madara ignored the little blonde. By the time they reached the Suna, Madara ordered him to shut up. Madara was looking for something, and Naruto was curious. Naruto was surprised when they stopped by the Kazekage's house. The guards ignored them as they passed by.

When they finally reached the Kazekage's office, he was not surprised, just doing paperwork like Hokage-jiji. "Kazekage, I have a message for you." Madara said softly as he closed the door.

The Kazekage looked up and asked, "What is it Madara Uchiha, I do not have all day."

Naruto was surprised he talked so rudely to his master. He looked at him with anger and awe. Were Kages really that confident? "I am here to tell you that your jinchurikki son will soon be in my grasp."

The Kazekage snorted, "Go ahead. I've been trying to get rid of the little whelp since he was 3."

Naruto finally unable to keep it in, "Why?" Why would you want to kill your own son?"

The Kazekage glared at him and smirked, "I sealed the Shukakku in my son Gaara in order to make him a weapon for my village. I soon became afraid when his powers became to strong. I wanted him dead, but unfortunately all my shinobi and ANBU failed me."

"Oh…"

Madara glared coldly at the Kazekage and nodded. "Naruto we're leaving. Let Deidara and Sasori handle the Kazekage and his son Gaara when they arrive."

"Yes master…" Naruto agreed. He gave the Kazekage a death glare and followed after Madara.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

Three years has passed and 12 year old Naruto Uzumaki gets more powerful by the days. Madara had been using Naruto's fox powers to slaughter over 250 shinobi and ANBU. Kakashi had sadly soon given up on his lone search of Naruto. Kakashi had been put in charge of team 7; which includes Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. For their first mission, they had been put in charge of body guarding and escorting an important bridge-builder to the land of Waves.

Coincidently, Madara and Naruto were heading to the land of Waves to invite ex-swordsman of the Mist, Zabuza to join the Akatsuki. Previously, Orochimaru renounced his membership in the Akatsuki and went it alone. Madara needed 9 members to complete his plans; he had heard rumors on how deadly and powerful Zabuza and his young apprentice Haku were. They would make excellent pawns for his menacing plans to destroy Konoha and rule over the 5 great Shinobi nations.

"Madara-sama are we there yet? My sandals are getting wet and soggy!" Naruto whined. Madara gave him a death glare.

"We have a long way to go Naruto," he grumbled. Then he stopped.

"Madara-sama, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Madara simply replied, "It looks like we have some company…"

Naruto's confused expression changed to a surprised one when he saw a group of people appear in the foggy mist. It was Kakashi and team 7 with the bridge-builder. "Kakashi-sensei, who are these two? They don't look like villagers. A pink haired girl asked. Kakashi was silent; his one visible eye was opened in shock.

"Are they assassins?" Sasuke asked getting battle-ready.

"Ah little Sasuke, it's been a while. I haven't seen you since you were a mere boy. You look so much like your mother. I can see the fire burning in your eyes." Madara sighed pleasantly.

"You know me?" Sasuke asked. He and the others except for Kakashi had a puzzled look on their faces.

"Ah I trust you wouldn't remember me. I am Madara Uchiha; this here is my apprentice Naruto." Madara said pointing to Naruto.

Sasuke was in shock, "M-Madara Uchiha! Y-you were the first Uchiha to go bad! You tried to kill the 1st Hokage!"

"Ah, so I am legendary. Kakashi…" Madara suddenly turning his attention to the now frozen teacher, "It's been a long time. Three years since my little apprentice Naruto killed your ANBU teammates."

Sasuke glared at the blonde boy. He glared back. _'Is this guy really so powerful he killed ANBU? Maybe that's why Madara wanted him to travel with him…" _Sasuke thought.

Madara was bored and looked at Naruto. He had an expression that could kill. He smirked and said softly,"Naruto, kill them all. Except for Sasuke."

Every flinched and gasped when they saw red visible chakra surround the boy. '_Not again..."_ Kakashi thought.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

Naruto started to charge for Sakura. Sasuke got in front of her to protect her. Getting ready to perform a jutsu, before Naruto jumped with claws extended; ready to swipe. Sasuke closed his eyes ready to feel a sharp pain, but it never came. Sasuke opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Kakashi holding Naruto back with his arms. Naruto was struggling to get out.

"Naruto, stop this at once! You are no monster. Stop being Madara's pet!" Kakashi yelled. Madara scowled.

"S-shut up! I hate anyone that comes from my old village Konoha! They always tortured and ignore me. Madara-sama saved me from my hell there. I am in his debt. Now let me go!" Naruto growled. Sai did not waste any time when as he started painting several tigers on a scroll with black ink. When finished he yelled, "_**Choju Giga (Super Beasts Imitation Picture" **_The tigers suddenly sprang to life off the scroll and ran towards Madara.

Kakashi yelled, "No Sai! Stop he's too dangerous!" Madara didn't even flinch. Madara then disappeared and reappeared behind the tigers. The using some hand sign he yelled, "_**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique**__**)**__**" **_Fire spurted form Madara's mouth and brunt the tigers into paint. Soon Sai and Madara began to duel.

Meanwhile Sakura was busy making sure the bridge-builder was safe. Kakashi and Sasuke were trying to at least beat Naruto. Naruto was finally bored of dodging these weaklings, he disappeared ran towards Sakura. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto went for the plunge. Sakura held her kunai knife in front of her, ready for the worst; but Naruto stopped. He stared at Sakura. His angry red demon eyes wide; his hand shaking. Then he mumbled softly, "Mother…?"

For the first time in over 9 years, he thought about his mother, Kushina. He remembered her death, it was just like this. She got in front of an enemy shinobi and died to protect Naruto. He remembered her lovely long red hair, her bright blue eyes, and her shining smile. Naruto remembered her last words, "I love you…Naruto," This girl had long pink hair, bright green eyes, and a determined look on her face. Her determined expression was a mirror of Kushina's.

Naruto stepped back in fear and awe; tears rolling down his eyes. "He was mumbled, "N-no…n-no." Sakura was confused. Madara was angry, "Naruto kill her! Kill that interfering girl!" he ordered loudly. Naruto turned to Madara and shook his head. His face was leaking; everyone was shocked to see this demon child cry.

Madara finally having enough he yelled, "Naruto kill them all; transform into you true form!" Madara yelled. _'True form?' _Kakashi and the rest on team 7 thought. "Fine then Naruto; it's time you learn what you get disappointing and disobeying me." Madara activated his Sharingan and yelled out "_**TSUKUYOMI!"**_ Hitting Naruto he froze and then feel to the ground screaming.

_'N-not that jutsu. That's the same one __he __used on me' _Sasuke thought bitterly. He took great pity on the boy who was no older than he was. Naruto was screaming and wailing. Tears ran though his face. He was being mentally tortured. Even some drool started to stream down the poor thrashing boy. He screamed finally, 'NO, NO! MOTHER, DON'T DIE. DON'T PROTECT ME! MOTHER STOP! COME BACK MOTHER! YOU'RE THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT! MOTHER!" _'Kushina…" _Kakashi remember Minato's tomboyish yet beautiful wife. She was always calm and accepting. He remembered the day she died. Naruto was heart-broken. Kakashi looked and saw the rest of his team with sympathy and fear on their faces.

_'So this guy, he lost his mother because she protected him for something. Maybe he never had a dad too.'_ Sasuke thought seeing the orphan thrash about. Naruto kept on reliving every gory and painful event of his beloved mother's death. Madara then closed his eyes and reopened them. The jutsu was done. He strode over and picked Naruto by his collar and said softly in his ear, "This is what happens when someone disobeys me. You will never disobey again, right?'

Naruto meekly nodded his head and went into darkness. Madara threw Naruto on his shoulder like some hunted wild animal. He scowled at Kakashi and Sakura; then he smirked and Sasuke. Then he disappeared into the mist. "WAIT, MADARA UCHIHA!" Kakashi yelled out. But he was gone.

Sakura looked at her sensei and asked, "Kakashi-sensei what just happened and who was that.

Kakashi with a grim expression on his face replied, "That was Madara Uchiha; an S-rank criminal and founder of the Uchiha clan and the eternal Uchiha. The other was Naruto Uzumaki; once from Konoha, holder in the Kyuubi, and the son of Yondaime."

.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

Madara walked slowly towards a nearby abandoned cabin where he had made base at. Naruto was still unconscious on his shoulder. Why didn't Naruto obey him? Why did he halt to kill that girl? Naruto never had a problem killing kunouchis; let alone girls. All that pink haired brat did was get in front of the bridge-builder and took out a weak kunai as a lat effort of defense. What was all that about his mother. Wait…his _mother. _Naruto must miss her after he death. Madara chuckled and smirked. _'Sorry Naruto that was my bad. But I am confident you will never find out my little secret concerning you and your precious mother…" _he mused.

Naruto occasionally made a whimpering sound. He was remembering his mother. "Mother…" he mumbled.

_--Flashback—_

_Young 3 year old Naruto was running around a small apartment wearing a loose fitting hitate around his neck. He was chanting happily, "I'm a ninja! I'm a ninja. I can do jutsu and walk on water and stuff!" _

_"Naruto!" called a pretty voice. Naruto turned around and smiled; his mother Kushina Uzumaki was waiting over to the door. She was wearing an orange undershirt with a black jumper. He had her purse. "Are you ready for some lunch time ramen sweetie?" she beckoned._

_"Uh-huh!" Naruto laughed. He put back his mother's old for head protector back n her room and ran into his mother's embrace. She picked him up and giggled._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_At the ramen stand Naruto and Kushina were snacking at some ramen. Kushina laughed when she had to wipe her baby's face again for some naruto from his ramen. "Ah my little fish cake, you must stop getting fish cakes on your face. It may be cute, but it's impolite. "She said sweetly._

_"Yes mama." Naruto replied. _

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Naruto was walking hand in hand with Kushina. A lot of villagers were again glaring at him. "Mama, why do the other villagers give me such ugly looks?" he asked._

_"Just ignore them sweetie. They do not know any better. I still wonder if this is what he died for…." Kushina replied in a daze._

_"Who died for?" Naruto asked._

_"Hm…? Oh nothing sweetie. Come now, let visit the Yamanakas for some flowers to make home pretty."_

_"Yay!" Naruto cheered. _

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_It was Naruto's bedtime. Kushina sat next to Naruto. "Mama, lullaby…" Naruto mumbled._

_"Alright, alright." Kushina said. She kissed Naruto's head and cleared her throat. The she began Naruto's lullaby: _

_Summer star why are you red?_

_Last night I had a sad dream_

_Crying as I talked_

_Oh, red eyes_

_Summer star, why are you lost?_

_You are searching for we who disappeared_

_That's why I have sad dreams_

_Naruto already drifted off to sleep. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She heard leaves bristle. She glared at the window. Nothing was there. Kushina shook her head and closed the door, leaving a crack o light opened._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Kushina was rushing from roof to roof. Panting madly, Naruto had been kidnapped by enemy shinobi. Trying to get the 3__rd__ Hokage to sign a ransom for him. Just like Hinata. Having pockets full of kunai and scrolls, and hurriedly rushes; following the chakra of the enemies._

_Naruto was struggling in a brown bag, trying to get free. He had been taken in the middle of night. He cried, "Mama, mama! Save me mama!"_

_"Naruto!" Kushina called and she kicked the masked shinobi. Naruto managed to get out of bag; Kushina hid him in a secret spot while she fought with the shinobi. Naruto watched in horror as blood spilled and kunai flew. Apparently Kushina was losing. Out of breath and out of chakra, some her of shadow clones were trying to fend off the attacker. They all disappeared in smoke. _

_"Naruto!" Kushina yelled. The enemy directed his attention to Naruto. With a kunai in his hand he rushed towards the toddler. Kushina disappeared and got in front of Naruto. With a determined look on her face and her last kunai, she was ready for anything. With one final swing, the shinobi and the Kushina stabbed each other. Kushina hit him in the heart while he was hit in the neck._

_"MAMA!!! NOOO!!" Naruto cried, his face leaking._

_Kushina's final words were, "I love you…Naruto."_

_---End of Flashback---_

Naruto's puffy red eyes snapped opened. He was crying in his sleep. He felt like he was hit by a train. _'Oh yeah, I disobeyed Madara-sama and got punished.' _ Naruto thought bitterly. He yawned; it was a good time to sleep. Closing his eyes, letting the memories of his mother fly through his mind. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

.


End file.
